When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT
by MingHing
Summary: Post Not as cute as pushkin. It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to back down. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far a
1. And It Begins

**Title**_ When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT_

**Beta**_ Christine I love you hun…you're awesome_

**Summery**: Post Not as cute as pushkin It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to let each other win. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far as they need to.

**A/N** _Hey all….I've really wanted to write a story about this so, I did. Please review and tell me what you guys think_

And it begins…

Two hours and forty –seven minutes. It had been two hours and forty seven minutes since Rory had the satisfaction of knowing that she had got to him. She remembered his expression so clearly when her grandfather had 'welcomed him to the family." She was even more pleased when she saw the look on his face when he was left alone with is friends, to cope. It looked like he was bout to cry. She wished that she had brought a camera along to document this historic moment, _The downfall of Logan Huntzberger_. It was nice to be the queen.

Two hours and forty-seven minutes. It had been this long since she had done something so unlike herself. She actually punked Logan. He was just waiting for Ashton to come out yelling and laughing. But it didn't happen. You learn something new everyday. And since when did Richard become the accomplice? Well, he new one thing, he wasn't going to let her get away with this. She needed to be taught that she was messing with fire, and he was going to do just that. So she wanted to play war? She was so going down.

Logan casually walked over to Rory's dorm room, his heart thumping a little faster. He was nervous. Since when was he nervous? He was suave, confident, and one hell of a prankster_. Must be one of those days._ He reassured himself. When he got to her dorm, he leaned on the frame and knocked on the wooden door.

Rory decided to celebrate her victory by watching three of her favorite movies. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and An Ideal Husband. So, who cares that two of them were basically the same movie. They were both still very unique and should be loved equally. She got out her stash of candy, started to pop some popcorn and changed into her Wonka pajamas. And just for fun, she threw on a purple hat that was saved for special occasions like this. When she finished getting ready, she heard a loud knock on her door, and opened it to reveal the last person she'd want to see her in that outfit.

"Well, hello my dear Ace. At last we meet again." Logan said smirking, still leaning on her door frame.

"L L Logan, What are you doing here?" She asked a little panicked. She wasn't expecting him, let alone so early.

"Is it a crime that I wanted to see my lovely fiancé? How I did miss you when you weren't with me." He said, backing her further into her dorm.

"Words can not express how much I missed you." She returned. She knew what he was doing, and he wasn't going to win.

"And what's this? You even got dressed up for me? With a hat to match. I must say, a little kinky, I like it." He growled in her ear.

"Oh well…"Rory blushed.

"Is someone out of words? Well, I know she'll be screaming plenty tonight." He grinned.

"Yes, I do tend to yell at my T.V. whenever it acts up. I should really call a repair man. Want any popcorn, Logan" She answered, laughing to herself as she pushed by him over to her microwave.

"What kind is it?" He asked a little surprised from her reaction.

"Regular with Carmel on top. It's the only way to eat popcorn." She smiled and turned to get the bag out of the microwave and put it in a bowl.

"Sounds good. So by you're offering of food, you want me to stay?" He asked his right eyebrow risen up.

"Well, of course. You don't need an invitation to stay. You ARE my fiancé and all." She laughed as if it were an actual fact.

"I'll hold you to that, Ace."

"You do that." She replied.

"Ya, know. before we watch the movie though, I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me? I do need my caffeine." Logan grinned.

"How can I say no to that?" She said a little dramatically."

"Didn't think you could." He laughed.

"Just let me change." She replied, going to her bedroom.

"What's wrong with what you have on now? I kind of like it?" Logan joked.

"Ha Ha Ha. Sorry Huntzberger." She said walking out in a pair of jeans and a red turtle neck sweater.

They walked to a near by coffee kiosk filled with many students talking and laughing. They ordered their coffees and while they were waiting, Logan looked at Rory.

"Wait, Rory I can't go on with this much longer." He said in a loud voice for all the students to hear.

"What?" She replied in a whisper, almost to herself.

"Rory," He continued as the people began to stare." I have loved you for a long time now. You are everything to me. I don't know how I could live without you. I want to wake up like I do every morning with you by my side forever. I know that I didn't really get to ask you this before, but Rory my love, Will you marry me?"

Logan kneeled down on one knee and pulled a black little box from his pocket. He held it up to her and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring that she had ever seen.

_And so it begins._ She thought. Logan was one hell of a prankster, but she had some tricks up her sleeve as well.


	2. Anything Goes

**Title**_ When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT_

**Beta**_ Christine I love you hun…you're awesome_

**Summery**: Post Not as cute as pushkin It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to let each other win. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far as they need to.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, even though it would be totally awesome if I did. I can imagine myself walking around the set, talking it up with Alexis and Matt. Wouldn't that be a dream. And Luke's diner would be a little different. Two words: Glitter Menus!

**_A/n_** I am so thankful for all the wonderful reviews that I have received. You don't know how much they mean to me lol. You guys are the best. And just so you know, if you check my profile, under my ramblings, I put updates and sometimes sneak peaks for all my stories. Check it out if you have time.

**Thanks** to you who reviewed:

emeraldeyezcu heavenleigh88 aayers56 Sweet-princess2008 yana16

rawrrry Cirolane Moelli SqueegyBeckenheim03 andrea kamillejustine26

fliccolo ilovegilmoregirls913 shelly112 lala just hidden FinnisIMP

MarianaM Rory Huntzberger tasha Treenuh fairieangel Me.No.Read

Anything Goes…

It was silent. No one within a two mile radius was speaking. All heads were turned to two people, Logan and Rory. Not a soul there could believe what was going on. Was Logan Huntzberger really asking her to marry him? This was bizarre.

"Oh my." Rory gasped, putting her hand right below her collar bone for effect.

Logan smirked. Now who was the king, again? Right, him of course.

"Of course I'll marry you, Logan." Rory said, looking fully in love.

"Oh great." Logan said, his face turning his smirk into a frown. He was totally expecting her to start blushing and declare him the winner. Maybe she was a better contender then he thought.

"Will you put the ring on my finger?" She asked so sickly sweet that it was starting to nauseate even herself.

"Of course my dear." Logan cooed, quickly getting back into mode. He stood up and took the ring out of the box. Then he slid it onto her ring finger of her left hand.

Rory shivered at the sensation of the cool ring sliding down her finger and the burning touch of Logan's skin on hers. She immediately felt a blush creep up her neck and on to her face. She prayed that Logan didn't see it, but she was sure that he had.

"Oh Logan, this is beautiful. And it looks like it belongs there forever." She said gazing at her finger.

"Nothing is more beautiful then you are." He said, laying his charm on thickly.

"Oh Logan." She sighed, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ace." He replied trying to keep a serious face.

And then Rory did again the unexpected. In front of all those people, she kissed him hard on the lips. Logan jerked in surprise, but after a second to process what had happened, kissed her back with full force. Each other felt like time had come to a stand still. Minutes meant nothing. Hours even less. They kissed with full passion, this not being fake, but completely real. But neither knew that of course.

A blond girl gasped in surprise and the two pulled apart. Rory looked around the campus and saw many eyes on her. Her face turned beat red, but she tried to relax. She had dethroned the mighty king after all.

Logan cleared his throat when they pulled apart. He had forgotten that they were in front of an audience. Rory had gotten him good. Damn that girl.

Rory turned to Logan and held both of his hands in between them.

"Logan, I must go, for you have made me late for a very important call. Not that I mind and all. But I must say ado. Till next time." She said a little dramatically and pecked him on the lips.

"Bye, Ace." Logan replied, mentally cursing himself for his defeat.

Rory smiled and walked back to her dorm room. Score one for the Gilmore's everywhere.

…………………..……………………………………………………1/0…………………………………………………………………………………

Five days had gone past since the ring prank had been played. Right now Rory was the leader in the battle of the fittest, but it didn't make her feel any better. She kept waiting for him to spring out of a corner and prank her. She wasn't sure when he would be. It wasn't like there was a set schedule or rules on when "pranking" was allowed. You could do anything and everything that you wanted. And that's what troubled her. What was he going to do? And more importantly, When?

After that little mishap during what was supposed to be the best prank ever, Logan knew that he had to get her back. He wasn't going to let an amateur get the best of him. All he had to do was think of a prank that she couldn't reverse back on him. But what? What could he possibly do that would…? Logan evilly smiled as he picked up his car keys from the kitchen table and left his dorm in the direction toward his car. In order to pull this off, he would need supplies.

Rory tensely sat in her psychology class drumming her hands on the table. She tried to study, but couldn't stop thinking about Logan. She wondered why he had waited so long to retaliate. Maybe he had given up? She didn't think so.

Logan, meanwhile, had driven back to Yale with 2 very large plastic bags, one in each hand. He had called Rory's dorm earlier, thinking of some way he could find out when she would be gone. But when he asked for Rory, a very scary sounding roommate had rudely told him that she would be gone until six pm and some other things that he rather not remember. As he juggled the heavy bags, he finally made it to the dorm and set them down carefully. Then he knocked on the dorm, but no one was there. He tried the handle and found it to be unlocked. Just his luck. Then armed with the two bags, he scurried inside and went straight to the bedroom. There he put the bags on the bed and went to the bathroom to remove all of the towels that were in there. After that was done, he went back into her room and got to work.

About five and a half hours later, Logan was finished. He had changed her room entirely. The bed, once clad in a light blue comforter, now had a black color with words sewn in big olive letters along the middle of it "Logan and Rory Forever." It then had been decorated with many pillows. Each pillow had a different picture that had been scanned onto it. One had Logan's picture, another had Rory's, and the rest had the two of them together on them.

All of Rory's accessories had been taken off too. They were all replaced others that Logan found more suitable and a lot more frames filled with pictures of Logan, Rory, and the two together. The walls were a dark olive color and on one wall, was a giant wallpaper mural of Logan flexing his muscles. He had paid a lot to get that done. When he was done, he cleaned everything up and sat on the couch to wait for Rory.

Rory had had a terrible day, seven hours of classes with only an hour to herself between them. To say the least, she was exhausted and needed some relaxing time. She went to the door and used her key to unlock it. After Logan had gotten there, he had made sure that it was locked again.

When Logan had heard the door, He bolted to the kitchen and hid behind the counter. Right as he crouched down, Rory opened the door and shut it. Then she walked straight to her bathroom and started her shower. As Logan heard the water start, he got up from his hide out and turned on the TV.

Rory quickly shed her clothing and put it in the laundry basket by the sink. Then she got into the warm shower and sighed as it relaxed her. She closed her eyes and let all of her stresses leave her. After her shower, she got out and opened the cabinet under the sink to get a towel only to notice that there weren't any. Then she twirled around and looked to realize that there weren't any towels on the towel rack. She had been so into wanting to take a shower that she hadn't noticed that they weren't there.

Damn Him. It had to be Logan's work. That was the only logical explanation. But it was a rather weak one none the less. She reached for her dress that she had been wearing before and then realized that it was dry cleaned only. She couldn't put it on; with her being wet an all. But what was she going to do? She couldn't walk out naked? Could she?

Rory peeked outside the door and noticed a very familiar blond sitting on the couch watching TV. Damn. That was not an option anymore. She closed the door and searched for something to use. Her eyes then came across her black shower curtain. She smiled. Perfect.

Logan heard the bathroom door close and turned around. She had seen him and the missing towels. She probably thought that the towel thing was his prank. In truth, he just wanted to see what she would do.

The bathroom door opened and Rory, wrapped in a black shower curtain, exited. She gave her best death glare to Logan who merely smirked in return. Then she wobbled to her bedroom.

Logan watched her bedroom door shut.

"Five, Four, Three, Two…"he counted and then heard a loud scream.

Logan smirked. All's far in love and war. And this time it was war. The queen was gone and the king was back!


	3. Revenge is Sweet

**Title**_ When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT_

**Beta**_ Christine I love you hun…you're awesome_

**Summery**: Post Not as cute as pushkin It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to let each other win. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far as they need to.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, even though it would be totally awesome if I did. I can imagine myself walking around the set, talking it up with Alexis and Matt. Wouldn't that be a dream. And Luke's diner would be a little different. Two words: Glitter Menus!

**_A/n_** WOW you guys really do like my story, Thank you so much for those really nice kind words that you said. Chapter 3 is up now!

**Thanks** to you who reviewed:

EeyoreLuvR sweetheart logan lala Mrs Boyscout melako17 just hidden natyroganlover Rory Huntzberger Moelli kiss goodnight crazynakedsexpart69 Shinyobjectslover emeraldeyezcu heavenleigh88 softballblondi fairieangel rawrrry MarianaM koalababy abercrombiegirl786 Shanee justine260 winmangirl7 Sweet-princess2008

AminalLuv: True True he was. I mean he IS the typical guy lol. No disrespect to the wonderful men out there.

hmmart: Thanks :)

hellishrose: They will…you can be sure of that

Me.No.Read : Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yes, the people think that it is real.

Treenuh: Hahaha, yes that phrase does sound appropriate now. Don't you worry; Rory will get Logan back alright. –Evil smirk-

Revenge is sweet…

Rory lay on her new comforter, glaring up at the ceiling. It was the only place where Logan's name or picture wasn't starring back at her. She was fuming. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that he had to pay for this. He might have won the battle three days ago, but she was definitely going to win the war. All she had to do was get him where it hurt. Well, what was it that Logan was known for? He had a different woman every night; had a lot of money that he used at whim; everyone knew who he was; and he was good looking, or at least he thought so. The question now was how to combine everything into one prank? Hum…Rory smiled as she thought of the perfect prank. Now to make some calls. Who first? Finn and Colin of course.

Logan sat outside sipping some coffee that he had purchased at the kiosk. He had just finished class and wanted a little peace and quiet before going back to his dorm. His thoughts soon wandered to Rory and what she was up to. She was probably in class studying, or reading a book a semester in advance. He laughed at the image of her in her room trying to read but being distracted by the mural. He remembered how after he had heard the scream, Rory had come out five minutes later in sweat pants and a shirt looking soggy and defeated. She didn't have to say anything, but he knew that she knew he had beaten her.

A couple minutes later, a skinny auburn haired girl walked over to Logan and sat down next to him. He didn't notice her at first, still caught up in his thoughts, but when she started giggling, it got his attention and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Logan." She said smiling flirtatiously.

"Hey….Nicole." Logan said in more of a question then a statement.

"You remembered my name." She giggled.

"Of course. How could I forget anyone like you?" He responded charmingly.

"You did call me Jules last time." She pouted.

"Only because it was a nickname for you, since your eyes are like jewels."

"Awww, Wogan." She said, almost like a baby.

She hugged him and he looked relieved that she had bought it.

"So, I'm back from my three week trip to Paris. Did you want to do anything tomorrow night? She asked, smiling suggestively.

"Sure. I believe I'm free." Logan smirked.

"Great. I'll see you at my dorm at like eight-thirty?" She asked.

"You will." He smiled and she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Ten minutes later, Logan finished his coffee and walked towards his dorm. But he couldn't help but feel way deep in his gut that he was doing something wrong. He didn't know why, but he did.

Rory dialed the number that the office had given her and held her breath as she heard it ring.

"Hello?" A guy with an extreme Australian accent answered.

"Hi. Is this Finn?" She asked.

"Yes. And who might this be?" He asked into the phone.

"Oh I'm uh Rory; Rory Gilmore. I'm friends with Logan Huntzberger. I believe you know him."

"Doll, everyone knows Logan."

"Right. If it helps, I'm the one who went to the LDB event with you guys. I also was the one who "pranked" Logan using my grandfather, to say that we were getting married."

"Ah. Reporter girl, I remember you. Logan was truly speechless after your grandfather called him. He actually called him back to see if it was indeed true." Finn smiled.

"Really? Well, what can I say, I'm the master. But that's why I called. I need you to help me."

"I'm intrigued. Tell me more."

"How _well _do you know Logan?" Rory asked, stressing the well.

As Logan walked back toward his dorm, he called a familiar number and smiled when a woman picked up.

"Mathew Mitchell hair, how may I help you?" A woman receptionist asked.

"Linda, it's Logan Huntzberger. " He said.

"Oh, Hello mister Huntzberger, what can we help you with today?"

"Linda, you know how I feel about you calling me by my last name."

"Oh I'm sorry, Logan."

"It's fine. Now I need an appointment for tomorrow." He said while walking into his dorm. He grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and then sat on the black leather couch going over times for his appointment.

Meanwhile, Finn was in the matching chair next to the couch still talking to Rory. They were also making plans, but of a totally different matter.

"Logan just walked in." Finn said, still talking to Rory.

"Shoot, maybe we should hang up." She said getting ready to end her call.

"No, I don't think that is necessary. He's on the phone making a hair appointment. We should be fine."

"Ok. Wait what did you say? He's making a hair appointment? Where?"

"Uh Mathew Mitchell I think. He always goes there."

"He must be making it for at least a month from now, since they are always so booked."

"No I think it's for tomorrow. He is a Huntzberger after all."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I swear, you are so different." Finn chuckled, shaking his head.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked, frowning.

"Nothing, it's just that you're not like the other girls Logan hangs around, therefore you're different."

"Oh. Wait I've got the perfect prank." Rory said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well do tell, luv."

"Do you know Mathew Mitchell's number?" Rory asked.

"No, but I can get it." Finn said watching Logan hang up with his call and go into his room, leaving his phone on the glass side table.

"Perfect." Rory grinned.

After getting the number from Finn, Rory told him his part that he had to do. Basically all he was in charge of was throwing the largest surprise "engagement" party he could. Everything else, Rory would take care of. At first she thought of calling Logan's father and having him withhold all of his money from his son. But after thinking, she found an even better one thanks to good old Finn. She carefully dialed the number Finn had given her and waited until the receptionist answered.

"Mathew Mitchell hair, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger's fiancé. I'm calling about his appointment tomorrow." She said trying to sound natural and suave.

"Yes, Logan has an appointment for tomorrow. He's getting a trim and a hair dye." She said reading it off her agenda.

"Yes, I'm calling to tell you that there has been a change in hair dyes that Logan wants to use. He'd like his hair color to be lime green instead of blond."

"Lime Green? Are you absolutely sure?" The woman asked, taken aback.

"Absolutely positive. We're going to a costume party later and he needs it for his costume. You know how he gets into the spirit of things.

"Yes. Well we'll order the color and make sure our stylist gets the memo."

"Thank you so much."

After Rory finished her call, she left her dorm and started for Logan's. She had some last minute details to hammer out with Finn. She had her nose in a book and didn't notice a girl walking her way. It wasn't until they collided that she noticed the girl.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Rory said as she looked up.

"Oh it's fine, neither was I." the girl laughed.

"I'm Rory."

"Nicole. I was on my way to my boyfriend, Logan's dorm. I wanted to talk about our date plans."

"Really. What's you're boyfriend's last name?"

"Huntzberger. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that I'm Logan's fiancé. He proposed to me like a week ago." Rory said showing her the ring that she was still wearing. She had been so busy; she had forgotten to take it off.

"Really? He never mentioned that to me." The auburn haired girl said, looking shocked.

"He did mention that you guys where going to going out together to me. In fact, he invited me along." Rory said smiling. Inside though, she felt a pang of hurt hit her stomach. But she refused to call it jealously. She did_ not_ have feelings for him. She was only in it to come out victorious.

"Oh. He did?"

"Yeah. Actually, I am glad I've run into you. I was wondering if we could see a movie instead. I was thinking White Chicks, but we could see Ever After if you prefer."

"Um…"

"And if you really want, we could watch both."

"You know what; I uh don't think I can go tomorrow. I just remembered that I have uh a class tomorrow night. But maybe another time." She said.

"Sure, no problem. I know how these things are."

"Yeah well, do you think you can tell Logan for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Well, I've gotta run. Um…Bye." Nicole said walking fast in the other direction.

Rory bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. But as she saw her leave, she kind of felt bad that she had just told that girl what she did. It wasn't like she owned Logan or anything. He did have the right to go out with whomever he chose. But when she remembered the war they were in, all sympathy was lost. This was a battle that she wasn't going to lose.

The next day, Logan left the dorms at four in the afternoon to get to his appointment on time. After he had left, Finn had called Rory and the two of them along with Colin, planned out the party. Rory had told the two what she had told the Mathew Mitchell woman and the boys laughed so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks. Logan was very sensitive when it came to his face and hair, and that's why he always had all of the best grooming products available. Logan was going to flip when he found out.

After Logan had gotten to Mathew Mitchell's, he was seated right away. He asked them before they started, if they could do his eye brows also so they would match his hair. They agreed, but the stylist had told him that he had chosen a very different color. Logan didn't get it at the time. Blond was blond, right? After two hours, they finished blow drying his hair and turned him around to see his finished product. His eyes went large and his mouth wide.

"My hair is GREEN." Hesaid horrified.

"Yes Sir, just as you requested."

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I never told you green. If I recall correctly, I said BLOND."

"Yes sir, you did. But a little while after you called, you're fiancé called and told us to change it to lime green. She was very clear that you wanted it changed."

"My fiancé? God, Rory. Um is there any way you could I don't know, switch it back to blond?" Logan said stressing out.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but I am completely filled and it is to late to switch appointments with someone. I think the earliest we could get you in is tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, I'd like that appointment."

"Very Good sir, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, uh ok." Logan said going to the front desk and paying. What he had to go through to win. His eyebrows were lime green for goodness sakes.

Logan drove back to Yale and parked. Then he looked around to make sure there was no one there and started to race towards his dorm. He would have to reschedule with Nicole.

"Nice Hair." He heard someone say as he got within ten yards of his dorm. He turned around and saw Rory leaning against the wall drinking a cup of coffee.

"You." Logan said as he walked up to her and put his arm to one side of the wall so she couldn't escape.

"Yes it is me." She said, trying not to laugh.

"I can't believe you dyed my hair lime green." Logan said shaking his head.

"I tried saying mime green but they didn't have that color." Rory said grinning.

"Of all the colors, Lime Green? I look like an oompa loompa." He said frowning.

"Now that you mention it, you do. Of course you would need orange skin, but that could be arranged."

"I bet it could."

"Don't be so glum, chum. I think it's nice that you are trying to start a new trend.

"Now I can't go anywhere tonight. I can't risk anyone seeing me."

"Well, then its good that Nicole told me to tell you that she can't make it tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"Something about having a class that she forgot about." Rory said innocently.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"The fact that she says that she has school. She hardly takes any classes." Logan said as his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Mate, where are you?"

"I'm almost back, why?"

"Someone called for you, sounded urgent."

"Who?"

"I don't know; some old person."

"Ok, I'm coming." Logan said rolling his eyes and hanging up his cell.

"I'm not done with you, Ace." Logan tried to say seriously but the edges of his lips curved into a smile.

"Who was that?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow him.

"Finn being well, Finn." Logan answered.

When they got to his dorm, Logan opened the door and the two walked into a dark dorm. Then all of a sudden, the lights flipped on and everyone yelled surprise. Once again Logan's mouth hung open and he looked at Rory.

Rory could almost see flashing red lights saying _Winner!_ The queen had taken back the throne and the revenge was sweet.


	4. He's Getting Better

**Title**_ When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT_

**Beta**_ Christine I love you hun…you're awesome_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, even though it would be totally awesome if I did. I can imagine myself walking around the set, talking it up with Alexis and Matt. Wouldn't that be a dream. And Luke's diner would be a little different. Two words: Glitter Menus!

**Summery**: Post Not as cute as pushkin It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to let each other win. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far as they need to.

**A/N** _Hey all…My life has been absolutely crazy lately. I have been so busy, that I haven't even been able to think about writing. Sorry for the delay. The update for Flaskbacks should be up pretty soon. Give me a couple of days and check my profile for updates! Thanks for being sooo patient. _

**Thanks** to you who reviewed: RoryLoganFan, ProwlingKitKat, leeleigh, paulanka1, hmmart, yana16, Moelli, pennykate, crissy, softballblondi, rawrrry, Treenuh, crazynakedsexpart69, justine260, cancat90, Zily, natyroganlover, melako17, fliccolo, MarianaM, itzSAMMIE XxX, Cirolane, kiss goodnight, princetongirl, emeraldeyezcu

He's Getting Better

Logan closed his eyes and tried to pretend that none of this was happening. He tried to forget the fact that he was in his large dorm room with about ninety of his closest friends, who were some of the biggest gossipers in school, with bright lime green hair and eyebrows. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling that he had really been gotten good by the girl standing right next to him. And he even tried to overlook the fact that his best friend Finn was grinning as madly as a chasseur cat, with an arm stretched out, a glass of wine ready, hoping to make a speech. He noticed how the room, once loud and cheerful, soon grew quiet and uncomfortable. They were all staring at him. It wasn't even like the polite occasional glance, but the full on rude "I'm watching you" kind of staring.

"Oh God." He grumbled under his breath, looking to the ground.

"Happy Engagement, Mate!" a familiar Aussie called out to break the silence.

"Is this a surprise engagement party?" Rory asked, trying to act surprised.

"Very funny, Ace. It's down right hah hah hilarious. In fact, it's just as funny as when I stick your bra in the freezer and blame it on Finn." He mumbled so only she could hear.

"What's up with your hair?" A bubbly girl asked as she sipped her champagne.

"Yeah man, what's with the lime green?" Another person asked.

"Fashion Statement. All the Asian monks are doing it." Logan said dryly.

"Well this everybody, is a lame excuse for a party if you ask me." Finn slurred, a little tipsy.

"That, my friend, is correct." Logan said grabbing Rory's arm.

"Mingle." He told the guests, waving his hands about.

He pulled Rory into his room and closed the door behind them. He then plopped her on the bed and sat down beside her.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Logan stated calmly, looking over at the brunette.

"The better question is, do you think you can handle it?" She challenged, smiling sweetly back at him.

"Oh I know I can handle it. In fact, I know I'm going to win."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because you can't resist me. I'll get you to slip and tell someone about, you know, what we're doing."

"Ha! That'll be the day."

"Are you saying that you're not completely smitten with my good looks and charm yet?"

"The day I fall in love with you, is the day I will prance around in a thong and furry bra with a top hat, singing memory. It aint gunna happen."

"Oh we'll see about that." Logan smirked.

The door opened and a blond, 20 year old female peeped her head in.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt…"

"No Steph, its fine. We were just talking." Logan interrupted, sounding somewhat guilty.

"So, is it true? Are you guys really…engaged?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Uh…" Logan said looking at Rory, who smirked back at him.

"Uh, yeah we are." Logan told her as he forced a smile.

"Are you serious? Wow, I mean really, wow! I can't believe it."

"Yeah, neither can I." Rory murmured.

"I mean, it has been the talk of the school. But I thought they were all rumors. I just wow."

"Yep." Logan confirmed

"So are you guys gunna, or did you, tell your parents yet?"

Rory and Logan looked at each other with a hint of alarm in their eyes. They didn't expect or think rather, that their families would find out. Maybe they hadn't thought this through enough.. Well no turning back now.

"We'll tell them sooner or later. We just got engaged after all." Rory stumbled out.

"Yeah, too soon for anything like that." Logan said clearing his throat.

Outside, they heard a couple of guys shout "Stephanie" which caught the three's attention.

"Oops, I guess that's my cue to go. You guys get back to whatever you two were doing." She said winking.

Stephanie turned around and strolled out the door, closing it behind her.

Just as she left, Logan got a brilliant idea, or at least to him it was. If Rory was going to play hardball and dig his weakness for his appearance out, then he would gladly return the favor. Meanwhile, Rory stood up and began to look around Logan's dark blue rectangular room.

"So, we should really talk more about what you're going to do for me when I win. Furry Bra, did you say?"

"Oh Logan, you're still holding on to the one little hope that I'm going to fall for you. I hate to hurt you're ego when I win. Well, actually scratch that. I would love to hurt you're ego. Pop it with a nice sharp pin that I'd like to call defeat."

"Well, aren't we the little scheming one." The Huntzberger, with his hands in his pockets, snorted as he slowly got up from the bed and started to walk closer to her.

"Yes, I do have my moments." She laughed, her back toward him looking at the pictures on the wall.

"I mean I would hate to see what you had in store for me if you actually did hate me." He smiled, continuing up to her until they were just inches apart.

"And how do you know I don't…"Rory laughed, whipping around only to be surprised by the young Huntzberger so close in proximity.

"…hate you." She finished in a

whisper barely making it out.

"Oh, I could be wrong." He growled into her ear.

"hum…"she sighed, feeling her heart speed up.

"Or, I could be right. What do you think?" He whispered, still into her now hot ear.

The sensation of his breath on her skin made her breath more rapid and she tried desperately to control it, but nothing was working. Logan slowly moved his lips so that they were so close that she felt his warmth radiating on her, but not close enough to touch her skin.

"But, you're going to win, right? Cuz I have absolutely no effect on you whatsoever." He hummed.

Rory swallowed hard. She tried to think, but her mind was just not functioning properly. The mix of his burning skin and intoxicating smell of his cologne made her helpless and that scarred her.

Suddenly, Logan moved away from her as quickly as he had come, and walked towards the door.

"We should really get back to the party. After all, it is for us." He said nonchalantly.

"Uhh, yeah." Rory said in a fog, her heart still beating quickly.

She walked up to him somewhat confused and he just grinned back at her. It was then that she realized what he was doing.

Oh he was good. Damn he was getting better. But there was no way on earth that he was going to get the best of her. No Way in heck. Right?


	5. The Rain Fogs the Mind

**Title**_ When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT_

**Beta**_ Christine I love you hun…you're awesome_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, even though it would be totally awesome if I did. I can imagine myself walking around the set, talking it up with Alexis and Matt. Wouldn't that be a dream. And Luke's diner would be a little different. Two words: Glitter Menus!

**Summery**: Post Not as cute as pushkin It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to let each other win. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far as they need to.

**A/N** I am proud to say that I actually own something in my story lol. Marcello Viachi's is mine heehee.

**Thanks** to you who reviewed: Shinyshoes,elle ingledue, twinkeyrocks, Catslove17, paulakal, Moelli, rory-trory-sethsummer-love…, StopEatingPasteSpecial, Coffee91, GGmadness2006, rawrrry, justine260, Treenuh, Iamlorelei, Kelly, Curley-Q, LoganRox, rainey, EeyoreluvR, oddoe33325, nelako17, MarianaM, gilmoreluver08.

Chapter 5

The Rain Fogs the Mind

_It was a cold, breezy night as he walked her home. She could feel the wind tumble through her gentle coffee locks as the light mist of rain dripped down her face and body. He reached for her waist and slid his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She stiffened, sucking in a breath as her eyes shut. The once light mist became a full blown freezing shower, but neither seemed to notice. They continued to walk towards her dorm, the light from the hallways guiding their way. It grew chillier as he spotted a big oak tree, its leaves spreading out for what seemed eternity. He gently but forcefully pushed her against the tree and kissed her. Their passion seemed inevitable as they tried to get as close to each other as possible. Their both soaking bodies collided, freezing, and dripping wet. She knew that she would feel the aches of their forceful movements tomorrow, but right now, it didn't matter. In fact, it felt amazing. She wanted him, needed him, had to have only him. She didn't care who saw her, for it wouldn't change anything. She needed him here right now. _

_He slid his hand up her shirt as they both quickly took the necessary breath before continuing. His hand slid higher up her icy skin until he could feel her ribs. With his thumb, he slowly made circles, massaging her as he continued to kiss her. _

"_Logan." She gasped as she panted, leaning her head back. _

"_Ace." He growled into her ear, kissing and sucking at her neck. She continued to lean against the tree, not being able to speak from his burning touch._

"_Ace." He repeated a little louder this time. There was still no answer from the flustered girl, her cheeks bright red by this time._

_He suddenly stopped all his actions, and leaned over to her ear and with a loud cheery voice, said again _"ACE."

Rory's eyes flew open and the first thing she saw was Logan's face next to her ear. She screamed and jumped, accidentally falling off of the bed.

'Morning Ace. Sleep well?" Logan smirked, sitting on her bed.

All he received from Rory was a death glare and silence.

I didn't know you talk in your sleep? If I did, I wouldn't have woken you up." He grinned, Rory's attitude not affecting him.

"Why and how did you get in my room? She asked, glaring at him.

"Your scary roommate let me in. But don't change the subject. I only have one question. Was it good?"

"Was what good?" Rory asked, confused, sitting on the floor trying to get untangled from the mess of sheets.

"The sex we had in your dream." He said matter of-factly.

"I did not have a sex dream of you, thank you very much." Rory snapped, blushing bright red.

"Your face seems to tell me otherwise." Logan laughed.

"Well, you need to get your eyes checked, cuz I didn't have a sex dream of you!"

"It's ok, Ace, no need to lie to me. And hey, if you're lucky, we might get to reenact it on our honeymoon."

"I…um uh…" Rory stumbled, flustered.

"But the reason why I'm here is not to catch you having dreams of me and my ridiculously sexy body. I wanted to know if you would like to go to lunch with me today at one?"

"So that's really why you're here? Not to spy and mock me?"

"Yep, that's why I'm here; unless you wanted to do something else." He grinned evilly.

"No, lunch is good." She said quickly.

"Great, get dressed. Preferably in the Wonka outfit."

"I'll keep that in mind." She laughed.

"I'll wait outside." He said winking at her before exiting.

"Ok." Rory said, going to her closet to pick out her outfit for today. She didn't know if they were going to a nice restaurant, or a more casual lunch place, so she settled on a white collared shirt with a light blue sweater on top and black pants. She brought a towel with her to the bathroom, not trusting Logan anymore since the last incident.

As Logan waited, he watched some T.V. He hoped the lunch would be a success. He again started to feel nervous and had to try and relax. Boy he must not be having just an off week, but an off month.

Rory slipped the cool cotton sweater over her slim body. She started to ponder about what would have happened if Logan had not have woken her up only twenty minutes earlier. Would she really have had a "sex dream" of him? She didn't even think of him like that. He was a friend, only a friend. It didn't matter that she loved spending time with him and was always sad when they said goodbye. He was a friend. A very good friend. Although she would never tell Logan this, she was secretly starting to like the game they played. The marriage mirage was fun, and at the same time amusing for her to watch everyone think it was real. But the only thing was Logan. He was really starting to be convincing. It almost seemed that he really thought of her as something other than a friend. But it must be her mind playing tricks on her. And it wasn't as if she like him back, so it didn't even matter. But what if…?

The thought was soon pushed out of her mind as she walked out of her room and sat by Logan.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking over at her.

"Yes, ready and waiting."

"Then let's go." He said getting up and offering his hand to her.

"Why thank you, sir." Rory laughed as he helped her up.

They drove to the restaurant in a comfortable science, the radio turned on, each humming to the song.

When they got there, they parked and went in to a very old building called Marcello Viachi's. The Italian restaurant was beautiful, everything being in a different shade of green. Even the uniforms the staff wore were a bright emerald color.

"Hi. I have a reservation for Huntzberger." Logan told the lady at the front.

"Ah yes. The rest of your party is already here. Right this way please." She said, taking two menus and leading the two into the elegant jade lunch room.

"What does she mean by the rest of your party? Who else is here?" Rory whispered curiously.

"Uh just a couple people, Ace. Nothing big." He replied.

"Here you are." The waitress said, standing in front of the table.

"Thank you." Logan said and the girl departed.

Rory looked at the people and suddenly got the worst sense of dread as she realized their faces.

"Mom, Dad, Richard, Emily, I'm sure you know my fiancé, Rory." Logan said, introducing the absolutely horrified brunette.

**A/N** Happy Early Thanksgiving!!!!!


	6. Leveling the Playing Field

**Title**_ When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT_

**Beta**_ Christine I love you hun…you're awesome_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, even though it would be totally awesome if I did. I can imagine myself walking around the set, talking it up with Alexis and Matt. Wouldn't that be a dream. And Luke's diner would be a little different. Two words: Glitter Menus!

**Summery**: Post Not as cute as pushkin It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to let each other win. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far as they need to.

**A/N** It's finally done…YAY

**Thanks** to you who reviewed: twinkeyrocks, Catslove17,. coffeeaddict1515, avatarprincess507, crazynakedsexpart69, ShinyShoes, MarianaM, LoganRox, papaslittlecj, kitotterkat, melako17, natyroganlover, tink, magdalene82, sarah, rawrrry, Hopes2High, ProwlingKitKat, Moelli, GGmadness2006, riotgirllina, AngelicPegasus, MAC-and-ACE, Escaped Soul, just call me fred, just hidden, StopEatingPasteSpecial, cancat90, Spreeaholic1, Ann Y. Mous, gilmoreluver08

Chapter 6: Leveling the Playing Field

Rory stood in a state of shock. She knew he was good, but this? This was wow, just wow. He did know that by bringing his parents into this mess, he was going down as well, didn't he? Well if he didn't realize it now, he would in about two minutes.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa." Rory managed to choke out, giving them a weak and very petrified smile.

"Rory, dear, what is this Logan is saying about you both being engaged?" Emily asked eagerly.

Rory just smiled, glancing at a smirking Logan before greeting the other two people at the table.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Please Rory, its Mitchum and Shira." Mr. Huntzberger requested.

"Yes sir, I mean Mitchum. It's truly an honor to meet you both. I just love your piece on the different religions and their controversial customs. Brilliant, just brilliant." Rory said, shaking both of their hands. She had to admit, it was fun to meet Logan's family; especially Mitchum Huntzberger. But she would have liked it much better if they were under different circumstances.

Logan brushed by Rory while getting to his chair muttering "suck up" into her ear. She grinned in return and then took her seat across from him.

"My dear," Shira spoke out. "You don't know how much of a surprise and pleasure it is to meet you. I just can't believe that Logan is engaged. Please do tell, how did he propose?"

Richard and Mitchum exchanged glances. They too wanted to know if what the two "lovers" were saying was indeed true.

"Um…well. I think Logan should tell you, since he knows about it so well. He is the one who proposed after all." Rory said, turning a little pink.

"Oh, but honey, you tell it so much better than I do. Go on, tell them." Logan grinned. He so needed a tape recorder right now.

Rory looked over between her grandparents and Logan's parents. Did she really feel like bringing them into this mess? What would happen if she did? Damn, why did Logan have to put her in these situations? She could feel him smirking from behind her and that made her realize what she had to do.

"Well, we had been secretly dating for about a year and a half and…"

"You what? Why on earth didn't you two tell us sooner? Emily and Shira yelled in unison.

"We wanted everything quiet, mom. We didn't want youboth to try to force us down the alter." Logan sighed, a little bitterness in his voice.

"Anyway. I decided to play a prank on Logan, so I had grandpa help."

Yes, I remember that, quite well." Richard chuckled.

"And I knew he deserved it, especially after he played one on me."

"What can I say, Ace, you're easy to prank."

"And he totally fell for mine, by the way."

"Well well. Logan my boy; you're slipping. I thought you once boasted to be the king of pranks." Mitchum mocked him.

"Don't worry dad. I am and will always be." Logan reassured him, locking eyes with Rory the entire time.

"Or so he thinks. Anyway, a couple weeks ago, as we were going for coffee, in the middle of the whole school, he proposed." Rory finished, taking Logan's hand and batting her eyelashes a little over dramatically.

"Be careful there, Ace. Don't want you to poke an eye out, or anyone else's." Logan laughed.

"Oh my Rory let us see your ring." Emily sang, looking at the beautifully lit diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh Logan, you do have exquisite taste, in rings and in women." Shira said, gazing at the rock.

"So Logan, have you decided where the two of you are to live?" Mitchum asked.

Rory turned to look at the now paling Logan. She knew that he hadn't thought this scheme through enough.

"No dad, not yet. We did just get engaged after all. And we're kind of thinking of a long engagement. At least until I graduate."

"Or I die, whichever comes first." Rory, muttered causing Logan to laugh.

"Nonsense. This is a very good match, not to mention excellent publicity. No, we'll have to make an announcement in the papers. And maybe we can have it televised."

"Yes Mitchum, that sounds fine. And what about if we have the two do a couple interviews for the local magazines?"

"Of course Richard. That is a must."

"Emily, what color do you think we should have for the bridesmaid dresses?"

"I don't know, how about peach and lavender?"

"Yes, that sounds beautiful. I'll call Vera today and have her send us a personal magazine to pick styles from."

"Uh dad, I don't think…" Logan started, a little uneasy.

"Not now son. Richard and I are talking about the appearances and merger deals."

"Grandma, I really don't think that all of this is…"

"Rory darling, it's rude to interrupt your elders when they are talking."

Rory and Logan looked at each other with equally matched faces of horror.

"Mom, Dad, Richard, Emily, it seems that we have to cut the lunch short I'm afraid. Rory and I have to go back to school."

"Ok Logan, Bye." They all said, going back to their conversations.

Rory and Logan raced out the door and jumped back into Logan's car.

"Shit." Logan cursed out loud.

"Great, this is all your fault." Rory groaned, leaning her head back.

"Me? You're the one who went into detail about how we had been dating for like a year and a half."

"Well I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't done this stupid prank in the first place."

"But I didn't think this would happen. I must be getting dumber"

"Uh God, Logan. What are we going to do?"

"I vote you tell them that we were just joking."

"I'm not telling them. Like I said, I am going to win."

"Well, I'm not telling them. A Huntzberger never backs down from a challenge."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But I guess the first one to crack and break the news to the four wedding planners, loses."

"Well, may the best woman win."

"Man, you mean."

"Oh, you are so going down."

Rory and Logan stared at each other, each with a look of triumph in their eyes. It was only a matter of time until someone would break. But the question was, who would be first?


	7. How Far is Too Far

**Title**_ When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT_

**Beta**_ Christine I love you hun…you're awesome_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, even though it would be totally awesome if I did. I can imagine myself walking around the set, talking it up with Alexis and Matt. Wouldn't that be a dream. And Luke's diner would be a little different. Two words: Glitter Menus!

**Summery**: Post Not as cute as pushkin It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to let each other win. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far as they need to.

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever and a day. I have been super busy with my saturation paper and red and gold (a production) Anyway, here it is and I will be updating more later. And no, I am not giving up on this story as some of you had said. I was just like really busy, that's all. Review!

**Thanks** to you who reviewed: IcyAngel23, Queen Bee Ally, avatarprincess507, twinkeyrocks  
ggfan01, Cirolane, sweetgirl23, Curley-Q. GGmadness2006. AlwaysHoldingOn. Spreeaholic1  
just call me fred. rawrrry. Hopes2High. MAC-and-ACE. just hidden. Catslove17. melako17. crazynakedsexpart69

Chapter 7: How Far is Too Far

It had been quiet all morning. Uncommonly quiet. Usually someone would have bothered her by now. Her mother had not called, her grandmother had not called, and even Logan hadn't called. It was glorious, but yet a little weird. Rory turned over in bed and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Maybe she would be able to sleep in for a change.

All of a sudden, she heard a door slam following with loud stomping and finally her door opening.

"Rory, answer the damn phone before I break it in half. And next time, don't put your dorm phone in my room." came a shrill voice from the other side of the room.

"One more minute, Paris." Rory murmured, putting her face into her pillow.

"No, not in a minute, now!" And with that, she threw the phone at the brunette and stalked back to her room.

"Oww!" Rory crocked, as the phone landed on her arm. "Stupid Paris!"

She grumpily leaned over and grabbed the phone, putting it to her ear. When it was clear that the caller wasn't going to speak first, she started.

"Hello?" Rory said, sleepily.

"Rory darling, this is your grandmother and Shira Huntzberger."

"Hi Grandma." Rory said, springing up in bed. "Hello Shira!"

"Hello, dear. How are you and my son getting along?" asked the snooping Huntzberger.

"Oh; well, just well."

"Good, Good."

"Yes, I seem to fall deeper in _love_ with him every day." Rory smirked.

"Aw, how wonderful. But just remember dear, save the important things till after the wedding."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked, scrunching up her nose. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like where this was going

"You know, the unmentionables."

"Um, I'm sorry Shira; I don't think I'm following."

"You know, Rory," her grandmother cut in, "Sex."

"Oh, um that." Rory said, starting to blush. This was the first time she had ever heard her grandmother say that. She definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Yes Rory, Sex can be a deadly weapon. Now when you're married, it's good. It's like a, what do you think its like, Shira?"

"It's like a big chocolate cake that's fat free."

"Yes, Yes like a fat free chocolate cake. It's sinfully delicious, but is good for you too."

Rory's mouth opened slightly. Sinfully delicious? Rory was starting to get a little scared.

"But dear, if you're not married," Shira went on, "then sex is like a gun, deadly and bound to hurt someone."

"And it's usually the girl." Emily agreed.

"Uh, wow." Rory gulped. She got out of bed and started to pace with the phone still trapped to her ear. Poor ear, never had a chance.

"Now, I don't want to scare you away from my son, Rory, because sex can be good. Not only does it feel great, it helps to produce an heir as well. But I know what you're thinking. How do you spice things up when you two get older and the romantic heat slows down? But not to worry, honey. That's why were talking to you. In my opinion, outfits are the best way to get a reaction out of your husband."

"I agree, Shira. For instance, one time for Richard, I put on this leopard leotard. Richard has a thing for leopard. And I got him his favorite dessert: Crème Brule. He absolutely came crawling to my feet."

"Really? How scandalous!" Shira laughed. "Well one time I gave all the servants the night off, slipped into a red satin charmeuse gown and scattered the bed with dollar bills."

"You didn't!" Emily gasped.

"I did!"

You're so bad."

The two elders giggled like school girls while Rory tried not to throw up.

"But seriously Rory, you have to remember to make sure your husband is always happy. Logan's going to have a very stressful job, and when he comes home, he is going to need to relax. As his wife, it is your duty to make sure he always gets what he needs." Emily told her.

'Uh…well…"Rory said bright red. This was really too much.

"Oh Rory, darling, you are very quiet. Do you not know how to have sex? Well, it's quite straightforward." Emily told her. "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they decide to take their relationship to the next level. The man first…"

"I know how to have sex, grandma." Rory cut in, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Oh Good. Then we won't be needing the diagrams." Emily said.

"Oh my God." Rory groaned softly to herself.

"Well, lastly, we need you to know about STDs." Shira told her.

"STDs?" Rory sighed, not believing that her grandmother was having this conversation with her.

"Yes. Now it used to be that Aids was the worst thing that you could get, but now you have to watch out for some of the smaller STDs."

"You don't have you worry about that, Grandma. I don't have any STDs. But you know," Rory said with an evil grin," I'm sure Logan would love to here about that and see the diagrams."

"What an excellent idea, Rory!" Both elders proclaimed.

"Sure. I just want Logan to be as prepared for this marriage as I now am." Rory grinned. If she had to hear this talk, then Logan would too.

"Yes, you are so right." Shira said.

"Well, bye bye Rory. We'll see you on Friday night for dinner. Logan will be invited as well." Emily sang.

"Ok. Bye Grandma, by Shira."

"By Rory." Shira said.

Rory hung up the phone and flew back on her bed. All she could think about was grandma's leopard leotard. She was officially scarred for the rest of her entire life.

L……………………….…………O………………….………..………G………………………….…..……A……………………………...N

"Logan, Mate, get your arse over here!" Finn yelled. Logan had just finished a class and was walking out. Finn and Colin accompanied with two blonds, were in line to get coffee by the coffee cart. Logan caught up to them and smiled.

"Why don't we go to the pub instead?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows. Since when did his friends start drinking coffee instead of alcohol?

"You know mate, I never thought about that. I knew there was a reason why I'm friends with you. Off to the pub then!" Finn called, pointing his finger in the direction of the pub.

"Logan, you're paying this time." Colin grinned.

"Yes, and I'm feeling very thirst today." Finn grinned evilly.

"Yeah, Yeah." Logan laughed, rolling his eyes and taking out his wallet. "Ah Shit!"

"What?" The two boys asked.

"I left my card back at the dorm. I'll catch up with you guys." Logan said, walking back in the direction of the dorm.

"Hurry Up!" Colin called to his friend.

"No need to worry mate, we'll just order without him, heh heh." Finn grinned.

Great idea." Colin said and he opened the door to go inside.

When Logan got back to his dorm, he went to his room and quickly grabbed the black piece of plastic that was on his desk. As he was about to leave, he heard knocking on the door.

"Just a minute." He called, walking over to the door and opening it. When he looked at who was standing on the other side, his jaw dropped. There stood his mother and Emily Gilmore, with big pieces of cardboard in their hands.

"Hello Logan." Shira smiled, walking into his dorm.

"Why Logan, what a wonderful little space you have here." Emily raved, following Shira to across the couch.

"Mom, Emily, always a pleasure. What can I do for you two, today?" Logan asked, putting on his fake smile.

"Well, we were talking to Rory, and she thought that we should talk to you too." Emily told him.

First off, Logan, we would like to talk to you about sex." Shira told him, getting out the diagrams.

Logan's eyes got large. What the hell was going on? Damn Rory. He could just see her face. He scrunched down in the couch and sighed. He hoped his friends wouldn't miss him, because this was going to take a while.

A/N: Review!


	8. The Only Bun I Want is Baked

**Title**_ When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT_

**Beta**_ Christine I love you hun…you're awesome_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, even though it would be totally awesome if I did. I can imagine myself walking around the set, talking it up with Alexis and Matt. Wouldn't that be a dream. And Luke's diner would be a little different. Two words: Glitter Menus!

**Summery**: Post Not as cute as pushkin It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to let each other win. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far as they need to.

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story. It has really been a loooong time haha. But I have one now and will probably give another this same week so hopefully that will be good? Yeah probably not but im really sorry guys!**

_**Thank You to everyone who still hasn't given up on my story and me. And thank you all who have reviewed. I will credit you better in my second installment.**_

"Leave me alone, Please!" Rory yelled for the fifteen billionth time that morning. She was at her usual coffee kiosk but instead of being alone, she was being followed by about twenty different reporters.

"But Miss Gilmore, what do you have to say about the sudden engagement? What are your future plans? Are you going to stay at Yale?" Three reporters yelled in unison.

Rory sighed and rubbed her temples out of frustration. This stupid game was really going too far. And it was all stupid Logan's fault for telling her grandparents and his parents in the first place. This mess all started about two days after Shira and Emily had called to have the sex talk. Rory had just returned from an early class and turned on the TV for a little relaxation. What she got instead was the shock of a lifetime. Her grandparents and Logan's parents were in front of a sea of reporters announcing her engagement to Logan.

"Where are the two love birds?" She remembered one of them asking.

"Oh they're at Yale; they take school very seriously. But I know they are sneaking some alone time as well." Her grandmother answered and then did this god-awful wink that made the young Gilmore feel sick to her stomach.

Why the hell did she have to wink? Rory thought as she tried to avoid the mass following her. She remembered the feeling of her stomach dropping to the floor after hearing Shira mention the word "union" and then Richard talk about the third of may as a prospective date for the "happy couple". But then Rory smiled. It wasn't much later; actually it must have been right on cue with Emily's words "undying love" that a much-panicked Logan burst through the door looking clearly distraught.

And that's when they came. Swarms and Swarms of reporters almost like him and she were Brad and Angelina. It was complete hell.

"How is Logan Huntzberger, Miss Gilmore?" One of the reporters called out.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Rory said, maybe a little too sarcastically.

She picked up her coffee, paid the barista and walked in the direction of her next class, hoping that the professor had a "no flash photography" policy.

Similarly, Logan's day wasn't going any better. He decided to ditch his classes right after he saw what greeted him on the other side of his dorm door. He hadn't been as polite as Rory had, when he came face to face with the nosy bunch. He just slammed the door in their faces. But after a couple of hours, he grew almost weak from hunger and had to sneak out to get something. Stupid Finn had eaten the last of the cereal. Of all the days to eat like 3 bowls of honey nut cheerios. He would have to remember to make Finn pay later. Right now he had to find a way to ditch his oppressors aka the paparazzi.

He briskly walked over to the window in his room and opened it. Just his luck that he lived on the second floor. But there was big oak that, now that he thought about it, was not too far from his room. He climbed out the window to the ledge, took a big breath and jumped onto the tree, praying that he would make it. He did, thank god and held on to it for dear life as he formulated a plan to get down the thing safely. His chest did hurt a little from the jump, but his adrenaline was pumping and he didn't pay attention to that now. He made his way down the tree and after some minor scratching, he reached the pavement.

Then he took the back way to the pub, leaving the swarm still camped out at his front door.

On his way there, he bumped into Finn, who was hiding behind a trashcan.

"Bloody hell, mate! What are all these flipping reporters doing in front of our dorm. It's making it hard to bring girls home. A couple even followed me to ask what I know about your two "untold bliss" what ever the hell that means." Finn grumbled getting up from his bad choice of a hideout.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell you before I invite fifteen million reporters over to ruin my god damn life!" Logan said sarcastically.

"They're really starting to piss me off." Colin said, walking up to the two.

"How do you think I feel?" Logan groaned. " I just had to shimmy, yes shimmy down a fucking tree just to go get something to eat. And by the way, thanks for eating all the cereal, Finn." Logan said, clearly irritated.

"Sorry mate. I'll buy another. Here, take my snickers. You know their really quite good. Like they say on the wrapper, it does satisfy your hunger" Finn said handing his candy bar to his best friend.

"Who cares about a stupid candy bar?" Colin rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do about all these god damn reporters?"

"I don't know, but we better think of something quick before I do something I might see in the tabloids later." Logan laughed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

In the background, they heard a group of reporters growing near and a female voice yelling, "For the last time, leave me ahhhhhhhh!"

Logan, Finn and Colin turned just in time to see Rory fall and a group of reporters surround her, madly flashing pictures.

"What the…get away from her." Logan growled, sprinting up to Rory, pushing past the swarm.

He kneeled down and looked at his ace with what could only be described as worry and concern.

"Rory, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my side just hurts a little from the fall." She answered, holding it as she stood up.

"Seriously guys," Logan called out to the paparazzi. "Back off."

"Its alright Logan, I'm fine."

"No it's not alright." Logan said irritated and then got a little glimmer in his eye.

"Logan." Rory said in warning tone.

"God damn it, leave her alone. She's pregnant!" Logan yelled trying to hold back a grin. He might as well have fun with these reporters.

They all gasped, and then only got worse. They took more pictures and starting spewing out questions as if they were about to explode. Finn and Colin grabbed the too and pushed them out of the crowd into a near by dorm and then locked the door. Outside you could hear the faint roar of the reporters talking about their new headliner, "Huntzberger gets Gilmore pregnant."

**A/N I know that this chapter was a little short but like I said I will give you guys another hopefully this week ******** Review!**


	9. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Title**_ When Push Comes to Shove, You Go SPLAT_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, even though it would be totally awesome if I did.

**Summery**: Post Not as cute as pushkin It all started with a simple marriage prank. But what was once a harmless prank turns competitive when neither Rory nor Logan are willing to let each other win. How far are they willing to go before the other one cracks? Well, as far as they need to.

A/N: So I thought I was done with this story, but so many of you kept reviewing and reviewing, telling me how much you wanted me to update, that I caved. Thank you guys so much for all of your support. You don't realize how much it means to me. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are the reason why I want to finish this story.

Big Girls Don't Cry…

"I'm what now!" Rory shouted as she lunged at Logan, ready to punch him in the face.

"Wooah now, Reporter girl." Finn said, grabbing her, mid pounce.

"Relax Ace, it was just a joke." Logan laughed, going over to the couch.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" Rory fumed, wiggling out of Finn's grasp.

"Give this a couple days and no one will even care anymore, luv." Finn reassured her, patting Rory on the head.

"Are you kidding? Tell me you're joking. Telling the reporters that I'm pregnant is only going to make things worse. I'm going to be hounded for the rest of my life." She roared.

"Don't be so dramatic," Logan rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad."

"For now, take a load off, we have everything a girl could want." Colin smiled and walked into the kitchen. He opened the cabinets. "Except food."

"Great." Logan groaned as his stomach rumbled in frustration. "The only thing I need right now and we're out. Figures."

"Where are we, anyway?" She asked, finally looking around the mysterious dorm. It had grey walls with black furniture. Two full couches sat parallel with a dark cherry wood coffee table between them. Adjacent to the couches were two love seats, one on either side. There were no pictures on the wall. Instead, a big TV, about half the size of one wall hung perfectly center with a desk underneath. It was bare except for a seventeen inch flat screen computer sitting smack dab in the middle

"Welcome to the LDB meeting room." Colin announced, plopping next to Logan on the couch.

"Huh, I didn't know you guys have one of these." Rory said, sitting on the love seat closest to the door.

"We don't use it very often; only for emergencies." Logan informed her.

"Speaking of which," Rory scowled, "What do we do now? Your pranks keep getting us in more and more trouble."

"Well, there's only one solution that could fix all of this." Logan said gravely.

"And what's that?" Rory asked.

"You need to go outside and tell all those reporters that you and I were joking; that we aren't in fact in love with a baby on the way." Logan smirked.

"Pssh, in your dreams, Huntzberger."

"If it's anything like the one you had of me the other day, then I'll take that any day. Better yet, maybe you could show me exactly what happened. I'm still curious." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh god." Rory rolled her eyes as a blush started to stain her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Logan replied.

"You better watch your back, cause I'm coming to get you and I'm coming hard!" Rory glared.

"That's what she said." Colin laughed.

"Could you repeat that, Reporter girl? I would like to record that for later." Finn winked.

"You guys are so immature." She sighed but the edges of her lips curled upwards.

"Oh Ace, just give up already. We've been over this. I'm better at this then you are. We all have our strengths, and yours is…studying. Stick with what you know."

"Oh trust me. My next prank will be epic. I can feel it in my bones!"

"Hah! Like you could do something that would match the level of my prank's epic-ness!"

"Just you wait, Henry Higgins! Just you wait!" Rory yelled raising a fist in the air. Then to make her point, she got up and stormed out.

"Who's Henry Higgins?" Finn asked, bewildered. "Is he that nice fellow who sells us coffee by the quad?"

"No moron, haven't you ever seen my fair lady? She was quoting that move." Logan rolled his eyes.

"No need for name calling." Finn pouted. "My mother told me that I'm above average for my age."

"You scared, man?" Colin asked, "She seemed pretty pissed. I have a feeling she's got something big planned for you."

"Pssh… She's small, what can she do?" Logan laughed but didn't feel as confident as he pretended to be. "Besides, I bet she won't even make it back to her dorm."

And Logan was right, partly. When Rory left the dorm, she pushed her way through the sea of reporters and ran to her car. The reporters practically chased her down, still yelling questions left and right. She found her car, jumped in, and locked the door. Pressing her foot on the gas, she sped away before any of them could chase after her.

Then she drove. She drove and drove until she came to her very familiar house in her oh so original town. Oh stars hollow; she had missed her beloved place.

She parked her car and practically ran to the door. Unlocking it, she scurried inside, glad to finally be safe and sound.

"Mom?" she called, looking for her eccentric bringer of life but no one was home. Rory took out her phone and dialed the same number that she dialed almost every day.

"Welcome to Starbucks, this is Shanaynay, what can I get for you today?" a woman sang on the phone.

"Mom, I'm home. Where are you?" Rory asked, she wasn't in the mood for her mother's usual antics.

"Hey Hun, I'm at the inn. What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing. I'm just tired and was hoping you'd be home. I wanted to have a little mother daughter time. Maybe we could have a wallowing session tonight." Rory blabbered.

"Why? Did you and Huntzberger break up?" Lorelai grinned.

"You heard about that?" Rory grimaced.

"How could you not tell your dear mother that you are in some sort of thing with this Logan fellow, having something to do with pretending to be engaged?" Lorelai cried dramatically.

"How did you know that we're pretending?" Rory asked. She should have known by now how smart and clever her mother was.

"Because I know my daughter would never get engaged without telling me, her beloved mother first, let alone telling Emily Gilmore!"

"That was Logan's fault." Rory sighed.

"Spill. Tell me anything and everything, and start from the beginning."

Rory cleared her throat began to tell her favorite person about her current situation and the evil but handsome boy who put her there. After she thoroughly explained the predicament from the original prank Logan played during her class, her first retaliation with Richard, to her bedroom redecoration and Logan's lime green hair, Lorelei was thoroughly impressed. She didn't think her daughter really had it in her to be this carefree and fun. She liked the effect this boy was having on her. She quickly drove home, after making a quick stop at Luke's diner and practically ran inside to see her baby.

"I come baring gifts!" She called as she walked through the door armed with food.

"Yay!" Rory cheered, gleefully helping her mother with the bags.

"Now come here, my child!" Lorelai beckoned, opening her arms wide. Rory hugged her mother tightly.

"It's so good to be home!" Rory smiled. "And far away from the insane paparazzi."

They quickly dug into the food, relaxing on the couch, making idle chit chat. Soon Lorelai and Rory got back to their previous conversation about the prank war. Lorelai had promised that she wouldn't breathe a word about this to anyone, especially Logan. Rory didn't want him thinking that she had violated their agreement even though Finn and Colin knew. So technically her mother knowing would be fair, but she didn't feel like arguing with him about it.

They stared throwing out ideas the Rory could use to get back at her fake fiancé. After about half an hour they still hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Ooh Ooh, I know," Lorelai chirped excitedly. "You could tie him to a tree!"

"You're excellent idea of getting Logan back for announcing to the world that I'm falsely pregnant is to uh… tie him to a tree?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"It could work." Lorelai defended. "We could just hide out in the bushes and when he's not looking, grab him and stuff him in a bag."

Rory just grinned, shaking her head. Her mother was an interesting woman, to say the least. She didn't have any do-able pranks in this conversation, they all seemed a little confusing and/or hard to actually carry out, but at least they were making Rory laugh.

"As much as I'd like to stuff Logan into a bag and tie him to a tree to be eaten by bears, I don't think that is the direction I would like to go with this whole prank thing. Let's think. What is something that would shame or anger Logan just as much as I was shamed and angered?" Rory sighed. These pranks were getting harder and harder to come up with. She seemed to have run out of ideas. It shouldn't be this hard to come up with something. It's not like Logan was invincible or something, though it sure felt like it sometimes. Speaking of Logan, Rory's thoughts started to drift to the cocky blond and what he was probably doing at the moment. It was a little after seven so dinner at the pub? No, he was still at the LDB dorm probably. Or he might be on a date. Maybe he rescheduled with that other chick. What was her name again? Nicole? That's right. Nicole. She looked so desperate and pathetic, like a little rat dog. Plus she had a big honker of a nose. Rory laughed to herself. That was mean. Well, at least it fit her face, her rather large face. Rory frowned. Why had that girl said that Logan was her boyfriend? Probably just jumping to conclusions about the nature of their relationship, poor girl. Was it possible to feel pity for someone and to dislike them at the same time? Cuz if so, then Rory felt exactly that. Well, pitying someone kind of goes hand in hand with disliking them, so probably.

"Earth to Rory!" What are you thinking about, sweets?" Lorelai called, waving a hand in front of her daughter's dazed face.

"Uh, sorry, just really trying to uh think of a good enough prank." Rory said sheepishly. If her mom only knew what she was really thinking about. By the way, why _was _she thinking about him anyway? Why _did_ she dislike Nicole? That girl did nothing to her.

"Wow, you're really taking this whole prank thing seriously." Lorelai chucked. "Why?"

Rory looked up at her mom. Why _was_ she taking this so seriously? Why _did_ she desperately want to find a prank worthy enough to get Logan back? Because she was starting to like him, that's why. But she wouldn't, couldn't, admit that to her mom. She could barely admit that to herself. So she replied "Because a Gilmore never backs down from a challenge." instead.

"Bloody Hell man, are you serious?" I'm not going to do that!" Finn whined, slowly backing away from the boys.

"Aww come on, Finn! You have to! You're our only hope!" Logan begged.

"Why can't Colin do it? He's perfectly capable of being a distraction."

"Because I'm in charge of getting the supplies once we get out of here!" Colin sighed exasperated.

"Well, then why can't Huntz be the distraction?" He griped.

"Because I'm the reason why we need a distraction, you moron." Logan rolled his eyes. "The sea of reporters out there are here to badger me about MY upcoming marriage to Ace, remember?"

"Oh right."Finn grinned. "Well if I must."

"You must." The other two boys said in unison.

"Fine." Finn pouted.

"So what's the plan again?" Colin asked, standing up and grabbing his phone. He figured that Finn had probably forgotten again. He loved his best friend, but sometimes he wanted to punch him in the head.

"Ok," Logan spoke up. "Finn is going to walk outside and tell the reporter scum that he will answer all of their questions about Rory and me and then will walk over to the other side of the campus while making up lies to their questions. When Colin and I know it's safe, we will sneak out. Colin will go get food and alcohol and I will go try to find Rory and we will all meet up in our dorm in forty five minutes. You think you can hold the tigers off for that long, Finnigan?"

"No worries mate. I got it covered." Finn winked.

Logan and Colin scrunched their faces.

"What?" the aussie grinned.

"Don't ever wink at me again." Logan grimaced.

"Touchy, Touchy." Finn shook his head.

"Well, we need to hurry this up. I'm starving and it's already passed seven." Colin sighed.

"Ok. Well, then. Are you ready, Finn?" Logan asked, reaching for the door knob.

"In Omni a paratus! Finn yelled and Logan opened the door and pushed him out.

A flash of lights greeted Finn and he felt a gust of wind behind him as he heard the door slam shut again. Great friends he has, Finn thought to himself.

"Hello my dear ladies and gentlemen of the press," Finn announced, waving his hands in the air dramatically. "You may know me, my name is Finn Rothschild. Yes, that Rothschild. Ladies, I will talk to you after, he added winking at a red head, causing her to blush. "I am here now to discuss a very important matter involving one Rory Gilmore and a Logan Huntzberger. I'm sure you have heard of them. If you would kindly follow me, we will all go somewhere and have a little chat."

Finn walked through the crowd to the back of it. "Come, come, I wait for no man." He turned to the same red head and whispered into her ear "But I'll wait for you, luv." Then he started to walk away. The girl blushed again and started to follow him. The rest of the reporters followed as well, eager that they were finally going to get the story of the year.

After ten minutes, Logan peeked his head out of the dorm room door and sighed in relief. They were all gone. Every last one of them.

"Thank God." He muttered and turned back to Colin. "They're gone. Let's get out of here before Finn blows it and they come running back."

The boys left the dorm and each went their separate ways, Logan determined to find his fiery brunette counterpart. He swiftly walked to her dorm and knocked on the door.

"Rory, I know you're here. Open the door." He yelled knocking profusely. Finally the door opened, but it wasn't who he was hoping to see, quite the opposite actually.

"What the hell do you want?" Paris growled, scowling with a spatula in her hand.

"Are you planning on attacking me with kitchen utensils?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not like it's any of your business, but I was making myself an omelet." She said, still scowling.

"Ah, well since you're making one, would you mind making another for me? I'm starving." He asked, smirking a bit.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you're here and what you want or I _will_ use this as a weapon. So don't test me."

"Well, what I really want is an omelet." Logan grinned but it was wiped away when Paris wacked him hard on the shoulder with said spatula. "Oww, what was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"I told you not to test me. You're running out of time, Huntzberger." She growled.

"Fine, Fine. I need to talk to Rory. Is she here perhaps?" He tried to peek inside the dorm.

"No."She yelled and slammed the door in his face.

"Could you at least tell me where she is?" He yelled through the door.

"I have no clue where she is, I'm not her mother. And even if I did, there is no way I would ever tell you." She yelled back.

"Fine. It was lovely chatting with you as usual, Paris." He said turning around to leave.

"Go to hell." She growled.

Logan walked back towards his dorm. Where did she go? It would make sense that she wouldn't want to be on campus since she was getting harassed by all these people. Talking to Paris did nothing but put him in a worse mood. Thank god that she _wasn't_ Rory's mother. Paris was a bitter, angry woman. Logan stopped walking. Rory went home. She had to have. It was the only place she would be safe. They didn't know her mother lived there. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? He climbed up the stairs to his dorm. There was no talking to her now. She seemed so upset earlier that he probably wouldn't have been able to get through to her anyway. His mind started to wander. She looked so cute when she got mad. Her scowl made him laugh. She was definitely the most interesting girl that he had ever met. He never had a dull moment when he was with her. He could always tell what she was thinking. Her eyes gave it away. He had to admit, she had beautiful eyes. They almost sparkled when she schemed. What he had said to her earlier about her not being good at pranking was wrong and he knew it. She was an excellent opponent. One of the best he's ever seen. Well, besides him of course. He wondered what she was planning. It had to be something bad. Logan shuttered. He hoped that it wasn't too horrible. He would have to be very alert for the next couple of days, just in case.

Logan took out his key and turned it in the lock. Where were these pranks going? What was he doing? And most of all, why couldn't he get that Gilmore girl off of his mind?

Rory hugged her mom and said a quick goodbye. She still hadn't come up with an idea but she needed to get back to Yale. She had homework to do and she wasn't going to let Logan and the press stop her from getting straight A's. As she made the trip back, she turned on the radio and hummed to the song. It was some Lady Gaga song that had been over played. After it ended, a man came on the air.

"Hey, Hey, Hey people. It's Rolling Rick on. I'm here to talk about the latest and the greatest in the world of celebrity gossip. Our first story is about two young socialites. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Logan Huntzberger gets his fiancé pregnant!"

Rory chocked on her water. "Damn it." She sighed and turned up the volume. It was a matter of time before this baby thing would spread like wildfire.

"Yes, its true folks, our source just confirmed it less than an hour ago. The lovely 20 year old Rory Gilmore is preggers! We have some recorded tape of Finn Rothschild, Logan's best friend and heir to a multibillion dollar fortune, talking to the press earlier today. This is what our reporters got. Roll the tape, Barney!"

"It's true," the aussie's voice came out of Rory's speakers. "The two lovebirds have a bun in the oven."

"Really, Finn?" Rory yelled to herself. Why was he doing this to her. She was so going to yell at him when she saw him.

"…But I have a better way of telling you all of this. I prefer to regale this to you lovely people…in song!" He said, clearing his throat.

"Oh no…" Rory groaned. It was just like Finn to break out in random fits of song. She was almost embarrassed for him. He was so…well there are no words to describe someone like Finn.

"I hope you know, I hope you knoooooow," He sang, trying to sound like fergie. "That this has nothing to do with you; It's personal, my dear reporters, we've got some straightening out to do. So please people leave them alone so they can buy a blanket for their new child. It's time to leave these love birds be. Cause engaged people don't cryyyy." Finn finished, taking a bow. "I hope that answered all of your questions." He said in a normal voice.

Rory laughed. She had to find out what compelled him to pull such a stunt.

"And there you have it, folks. In his crazy way, Finn confirmed it. Rory Gilmore is pregnant." The radio personality said. "It seems that Logan is finally getting his life on track. If you guys don't remember, he had a stalker a little over a year ago, Mandy Jenson, and it seemed like Logan would never get out of that mess. Hopefully Mandy as moved on by now or these news may not come as a pleasant surprise."

Rory's mind turned. Logan had a stalker? Interesting. You learn something new every day. She smiled as an idea suddenly came to her. She just thought of the perfect prank. But she would need a little help from Mandy. Rory picked up her phone and dialed another familiar number.

"Yes, my luv?" Finn answered, recognizing the number right away.

"Finn, I heard your song on the radio. Good improvising by the way. Anyway, I need your help. Go get Logan's car keys and meet me in the parking lot. And don't breathe a word of this to Logan."

"On my way." He responded and hung up.

Rory drove back to Yale and searched for Logan's car, finally finding his black BMW in one of his usual spots. Finn was leaning up against it and beamed as soon as he saw Rory park and walk up to him.

"Hey, doll." He greeted, giving her a hug. "So what's the plan?"

"Ok, do you know where Mandy Jenson lives?" She grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together.

"Yes, but why…"He trailed off and then his eyes suddenly got wide. "You want me to drive Logan's car over to her house and leave it there, don't you? Your using Mandy as revenge?"

"Why Mr. Rothschild, you are a bright little bulb." She laughed. "Now let's go, before Logan suspects anything."

A/N : Review! They are the reason why I continued this story many years later lol.


End file.
